


Drei, Zwei, Eins

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From the Gundam 00 kink meme. Trinity threesome.





	Drei, Zwei, Eins

In a lot of ways, killing is pretty much just like fucking. This is what Michael thinks, sitting on the cool metallic floor with his legs spread, his cock is deep in his brother's ass and Nena is topping them both, giggling and cooing as she rides Johann with a squiggly, offside tilt to her hips. Johann's face looks the same as it always does, cool and bored as he presses the button kill kill kill like it's a chore he does every day, because it is. Only the tight squeeze of his asshole is different this time. Michael is fairly sure Johann's ass isn't like this when he's sitting on a Gundam instead of on a throbbing cock.

Nena is having fun because she's always having fun when she gets what she wants, and she _always_ gets what she wants. She doesn't want Johann to come yet so she plays it slow, plays with her toy like she does with her people when it's her in her Gundam and the little things are running around on the ground – yeah, Johann is pretty small, smaller than Michael at least, and Nena's only seen one other cock besides theirs but she's pretty sure that Johann's was small. She never hesitates to point this out to him and it makes the corner of his eye tense up all funny. He tries to look away to hide it be she knows what he's doing.

Michael is always angry when he fucks, wanting more, wanting it to be better. When he comes he fires it like a bullet out of a gun, just to be a prick, aiming usually for Nena's face just because she was prissy about that sort of thing. Nena doesn't like this so she fucks Johann instead, making Johann a wall between them. Michael dealt it hard and Johann took it even though they both hated each other a little for it, Johann for taking it and Michael because Johann let him take it.

Johann plays it cool because it makes him better than the other two and he can believe he's in charge even with Michael pounding at his ass and Nena teasing on top of him. He wants to come so badly but when he starts to get that look on his face Nena sees it and she stops and it's back again. It gets worse when she gets off him and squeezes his cock tight near the tip, thumb pressed tightly against the tip and he _can't_ come she won't let him even though Michael's cock is still there and Michaels hands are digging into his hips, forcing Johann to move up and down, slamming into his prostate again and again until the last bit of Johann's facade cracks and he cries, begging them both for release as his cock throbs purple and full.

Nena gets off on Johann's crying but her orgasm doesn't loosen her grip; she's done this before and she doesn't let go. Michael comes into Johann's ass and pulls out immediately, sliding out away from the other two and going to clean himself up. Johann comes last once the last shivers of Nena's orgasm had passed and she started to get antsy, wanting to follow Michael into the shower.

Drei, Zwei, Eins.

 


End file.
